theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scum
The Scum are one of two regular teams in the Ambush Games. Their job is to outnumber the Loyals. Typically there are three players who are scum. Some games have had more due to more players, though. Like loyals, scum also have roles they can send in during the night. Roles vary from murdering a player, to changing the affiliation of another player. Not all Scum have roles, though. They've won Haters of the Jedi, Rise of The Saboteurs, Haters Of The Jedi II: Order 66, and The Enemy Within. List of Scum Teams The Jedi Temple Game: Anakin Skywalker played by PindaZwerver (Scum Leader) and Plo Koon played by CadBaneKiller (Scum Muderer). Hunting the Hunters: Tuuk Din played by Jedipanda28 (Scum Leader) Shahan Alama played by Gamma Sierra (Scum Murderer) Sugi played by Superseaturtle:) (Scum Janitor). Haters of the Jedi: Boba Fett played by DarthPotato77 (Scum Leader) Darth Maul played by CadBaneKiller (Scum Healer) Sev played by Boomer (Scum Murderer). The Sith Temple Game: Darth Plagieus played by Darth Namialus (Scum Leader), Galen Marek played by LI (Scum Murderer) Revan played by CadBaneKiller (Scum Janitor). Rise of The Saboteurs: Dall Amuro played by PindaZwerver (Scum Leader) Crystal Diamond played by Jedikim2424(Scum Murderer) Flynn Dawes played by CadBaneKiller (Scum Janitor) Bane Hardy played by DarkSideRules13 (Scum Henchmen) Stimpy Bigshield played by Siblings (Scum Henchmen). Guardians of the Republic: Lock played by CadBaneKiller (Scum Murderer) Load played by Ivar-Jedi, Rex played by Master Kenobi-Wan. Haters Of The Jedi II: Order 66: Tauntaun played by DarthPotato77 (Scum Leader). The Enemy Within: R7 A4 played by Spider-Wolffe 78, Macen Tribeal played by PindaZwerver, Sans Stringer played by DarthPotato77. Star Smugglers: Nikky Antilles played by DarthPotato77 Kai Klim played by Starwarrior247 (Scum Murderer). Rise of The Infiltrators: Cameron Darkrider played by Spider-Wolffe 78 (Scum Leader) Natalie Shaw played by Natalie Crescent(Scum Murderer) Bogore Harris played by Master Kenobi-Wan (Scum henchman) Daniel Flox played by PindaZwerver (Scum Janitor). The War on Middle-Earth: Sehlob played by Sithkillagal99 (Scum Leader) Theooden played by Darth Namialus (Scum Janitor) Obi Wan Kenobi played by Starwarrior247 (Scum Murderer) Boromir played by Master Kenobi-Wan (Scum Terrorist) Plo Koon played by DarkSideRules13 (Scum Henchmen). The Tale of Omega: Voolvif Monn played by Darth Namialus (Scum Leader) Dengar played by Newankalt (Scum Murderer) Sparker played by Natalie Crescent (Scum Roleblocker) Senate commando Dran played by Darth Unlimited (Scum Henchmen). The Rising Menace: Shilnlim Farcross played by Spider-Wolffe 78 (Scum Inspector) El-Les played by Darth Namialus (Scum Muderer) Seceise Opyter played by Maverickjedivalen (Scum Defender) Shyggor played by DarthPotato77(Republic Jedi) Saffron Toris played by Natalie Crescent (Republic Defender). Stranded: Spud Solo played by DarthPotato77 (Scum Leader) HK-91 played by Newankalt (Scum Murderer) Peregrin played by Spider-Wolffe 78 (Scum Janitor) Lord Sarvous played by PindaZwerver (Scum Henchmen) ??? Played by Starwarrior247 (Scum Henchmen) Behind the Scenes The name "Scum" originated from Hunting the Hunters, where this side were turncoat bounty hunters supporting a splinter group known as "Scum". The name soon became a general term for the minority side of the game. Category:We Need Help Category:Team